


Thiam Drabbles

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUs, Drabbles, Janna tries to be funny again, M/M, Misunderstandings, Thiam, bad humour, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Requested drabbles prompts from my tumblr. Enjoy! :)





	1. Fatherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I lost our child!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kasiulenka133 on Tumblr. Enjoy sweety! ♥

“No! You don’t understand! I lost him!” Liam yelled at Stiles, eyes blazing yellow, fangs barely held back.

Stiles, visibly untouched just crossed his arms in front of the chest.

“Well, Liam, that isn’t my problem. If you and Theo are such bad father’s you need to work on that. Not harass me into cheating for you.”

 

Scott chose that exact moment to enter Derek's apartment.

“What the hell is going on here? Who is cheating?”

Liam ignored his Alpha’s question, he all but launched himself into Scott's arms.

“ **I lost our child!”**

 

Just when Scott thought he had seen everything in his time as an Alpha, stuff like this happened. Absentmindly he patted his still clingy beta’s back, searching for Stiles eyes.

But it was Theo who helped him out. The Chimera lounged on one of the big couches and watched the drama unfold in front of him like it was his favourite TV show.

“Liam lost the bag of flour we got as a ‘parent project’ in biology class. We have to care for it und pretend it is an actual human child for two weeks.” The eye roll was more than visible in Theo’s words.

“I am such a bad father! It is the third day and Leo is gone!” Liam’s words were still muffled by Scott's chest, a fact that got Theo to finally get up from his comfy seat.

He stalked over to his boyfriend, grabbing him from Scott's arms and pulling him to the door.

“Come on little wolf, we go and buy us a new son.”

With that the pair disappeared out of the apartment.

 

Scott and Stiles exchanged a long look, before the human spoke up: “Wolves will pack bond with anything...”

 


	2. You Love Me As If I Deserve You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Out of all the things you could have said, and you went with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand the second one for Kasiulenka133 :)  
> I hope you don't mind that I used the second one as the title but it fits so well.

“Theo, we’ve talked about this...”, Liam’s voice was concerned and when Theo breathed in his boyfriends chemosignals filled his lungs with the distinctive stench of sadness and worries.

This should have been a fun night out, their first after this year’s finals.

But of course Theo had gone and ruined it, like he ruined everything in his life.

 

“I just really don't understand how you do it. How can you still be with me? What is going on in your head that you want to be with me when there are so many great guys out there. Guys who are interested in you. Who aren't broken, like me.”

The last sentence he barely whispered, avoiding Liam’s eyes.

 

“Theo, look at me.” It wasn't a plea, but rather a command and so Theo looked up, meeting his boyfriends wide blue eyes.

“Theo, you want to know why I am with you? I am not interested in other guys. I could never be with them when they are not you. Because I love you. All of you, unconditionally.”

Theo laughed softly, a single tear rolling down his face. **“Out of all the things you could have said, you went with that.”**

 


	3. How To Choose Gifts And Other Human Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "A onsie is not an appropriate gift for my mother’s birthday."  
> and: “Take a deep breath and please calm the fuck down.”
> 
> Or: The one were the title is longer than the story. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabby - I included Jenna for you (of course :D) ♡

One of the main problems Theo had when he came to live with Liam and his family was that he basically had to relearn human interaction from the start.

He had been with the Dread Doctors since being a little kid and the last few month on his own in the truck. This lifestyle hadn’t exactly brought out his understanding for humans and their behaviour.

Over the course of two month he had learned to love the close family that was the Geyer’s and how effortlessly they projected that closeness onto him. It wasn’t uncommon to come across Jenna and Theo sitting on the couch in the living room, watching a TV show with Liam stretched out over their laps like a cat (or rather, puppy).

 

Aside from all progress there still were a few things Theo could not wrap his mind around.

And so he just stared blankly at Liam as the shorter boy explained why he could not, _not ever!_ , gave Jenna a onesie for her birthday.

“You really can’t do this! **A onesie is not an appropriate gift for my mother's birthday!** ” Liam exclaimed for the third time and with a rather panicked expression on his face.

“Liam, **take a deep breath and please calm the fuck down.** ” Theo stubbornly cradled the plush item in front of his chest, “your mother loves comfy clothes! And she doesn’t have a onesie yet, I even asked David!”

Liam shook his head so hard, Theo would be afraid the beta got a whiplash from if he wasn’t a werewolf.

“Nope. You can’t give it to her. She will never wear any other clothes anymore!”

 

Jenna’s blue eyes, identical to her son's, glowed with happiness as she unpacked the fluffy orange onesie with tiger stripes as pattern.

“Oh my god Theo! I love you, you know that? Thank you! **"**

Liam and David groaned in tandem as she stood up to try on her gift immediately.

“Yeah, thanks Theo”, Liam muttered under his breath, “thank you so much.”

 

But Theo just laughed; for the first time in along time he felt at home somewhere.

 

 


	4. Morning Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It’s too early for this, just go back to sleep."  
> And: "If I tell you I love you, will you make me pancakes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Sofia and Em ♥
> 
> I combined these two requests, because one of these already gave me teeth-aches from the sweetness. :D

The sun gloom shyly though a small hole in the curtains as Liam Dunbar was abruptly woken out of his slumber.

A soft hand touched his bare chest, slowly making its way deeper.

The beta grumbled, swatting the hand away, a chuckle was the answer.

“Good morning little wolf...” Theo’s voice whispering in his ear was still rough from the sleep.

Another groan left Liam’s lips as he buried his face under the pillows.

 

“Leave me alone, **it’s too early for this. Just go back to sleep** Theo.”

But the Chimera didn’t give up, his hands continue to wander over Liam’s body, slowly waking him up. “Come on Li, you need to wake up, we have school today. And I already let you skip our daily run because of last night’s fighting.”

 

There had been a minor quarrel with a stray omega in the woods and since Liam was the only real wolf left in Beacon Hills, he fought the hardest. Theo hated the fact that he just wasn’t strong enough to compete with a real werewolf, but it was the truth.

 

“Liam... I will even make you breakfast if you go to the shower now”, he tried to convince his tired boyfriend.

One of Liam’s eyes opened, the blue shining curiously. **“If I tell you, I love you, will you make me pancakes?”**

Theo shook his head, chuckling again, food always worked as bribe.

 


	5. Romance For Beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Look! Fireflies!"  
> And: "How to kill the mood 101."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kari ♥ Thank you for requesting, girl!

It was a perfect summer night and Theo and Liam sat on the porch after a long day of yard work for Jenna, enjoying the last rays of sunlight across the horizon.

Neither of them felt the need to talk and so they just sat there, thighs and shoulders touching.

 

After the sun had gone down Liam disappeared into the house, just to return with a cold drink and a pack of chips. Under his arm he had an old blanket that he layed onto the grass.

“Come, sit with me.”

Theo smiled. A picnic in the moonlight? Is this our first date, Dunbar?”

Liam just rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his soda, before his eyes spied a familiar glow in the darker areas of the garden.

“ **Look! Fireflies!”**

“Actually the are bugs, you know?”

Another eye roll. “If you are going to be like this all evening, this can’t count as a date!”

“Oh, so it _is_ a date?”

 

Silence. And they turned back to watching the fireflies dance.

 

Later both boys layed on their back, arms behind their head they were watching the sky, not wholly black yet. The air was still warm from today’s heat and the stars already twinkled above them.

“That right there is Orion, the hunter”, Theo pointed to a particularly bright light.

Liam, always the history nerd answered: “Do know that, like most star signs, Orion was an actual person in the Greek mythology?” He launched himself into the tale, waving his hands for emphasis.

 

When Liam finished his story, the yard lay in complete silence for a moment. So silent, that the blonde boy turned his head towards Theo, just to see that the Chimera was, in fact, sound asleep.

_**How to kill the mood 101.** _ _Way to bore your date to sleep, Liam._

 

But then Theo turned in his sleep, using Liam’s chest as a pillow and one of his hands found Liam’s heart. A warm feeling spread from the place.

_Well, on another thought, this could have end worse..._

 


	6. What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know what I want when I want it, so get over here.  
> And: You act like this is your first threesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tabby, again. ♥  
> First attempt at something resembling smut though, please be mercyful... :D

Theo’s fingers felt hot Liam's skin, making their way over his exposed abs, flexing under the touch, down to the fly of his jeans.

The Chimeras grey eyes were dark with lust and his lashes fluttered rapidly as he looked up at Liam, asking for permission to go further.

 

 

The way this afternoon started Liam certainly didn’t expect it to take a turn like this. It had been fairly quiet on the supernatural front so the pack had used the time to catch up on some schoolwork.

Theo, being the only one of them who didn't need to study, layed on Liam’s bed, reading a book while drifting in and out of a nap.

 

After an hour the first bored sighs could be heard.

After two hours a moaned “Liiiiaaam...” brought said beta out of his attempt to finally understand the difference between mitosis and meiosis. He looked up, a heated “Shut up!”, dying on his lips as He took in the sight of Theo on his bed. Out came a choked sound that had Theo grinning.

 

The Chimera was completely naked, every muscle under tanned skin for him displayed on the covers of the bed, stroking his half hard cock lazily while his eyes never left Liam.

“Theo... we can’t do this now... I really have to study.” Liam’s inner voice practically screamed what an idiot he was for not immediately jumping the other boy.

“Come on, little wolf, **I know what I want and when I want it**... and right know I want you. **So get over here**.”

Liam’s half-hearted protests died on his lips when Theo released another moan and the beta practically threw his pen away, not caring where it went as he was already half out of his shirt.

 

 

Liam tangled his fingers in Theo’s hair, writhing under his boyfriends hot touch.

With a wick movement his jeans were around his ankles and Theo stood in front of him again, a wicked smile on his lips as he layed his hands on Liam’s chest, caressing the smooth skin for a moment... until he pushed him, hard.

With an entirely unsexy squeak, Liam fell back, landing on the bed.

Theo laughed “Oh come on, **you act like this is your first threesome!”**

 

 _Wait a minute..._ “Threesome?!”

“Yeah – you, me...and the giant spider on your pillow.”

The following scream had made Lydia jealous, if she had been around.

 


	7. Making New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Scoot over a little bit please.  
> And: Do you really think I could ever replace You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand for Tabby again! :D ♥♥♥

It was already late, the sun almost gone, when a little black shadow hurried over to the neighbour house's porch. He stopped for a moment, before locating his target and making his way over to a second shadowed figure sat on the railing and stared into the darkening garden.

“ **Scoot over a little bit, please?”**

The second figure let out a startled yelp “Liam! What the hell are you doing here? You should be asleep by now!”

The shadow that was a ten year old boy named Liam, just shrugged “So should you, Theo.”

“You know my parents don’t care.”

Liam nudged against the other boys shoulder, asking again for space to sit next to him until Theo gave in and he could climb clumsily onto the railing.

 

The two boys just sat there for a moment until Liam, couldn’t hold it in anymore and he blurted out: “Why did you leave today at lunch?”

Theo’s cold voice held a tremble as he answered “Why do you care? You have you new best friend Mason now...”

 

“But Theo... you are my best friend! **Do you really think I could ever replace you?** Just because other people sit with us, doesn’t mean you won’t be my best friend in the whole wide world anymore.”

A small giggle was heard from Theo as Liam, in an attempt to show just _how much_ best friends they were, nearly fell from the porch.

 

“You and me?” He whispered.

And Liam answered: “Against the world.”

 


	8. My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The hot single parent I'm into proposed a playdate for our kids and I happily agreed but was actually talking about my pet please send help" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Amanda. ♥  
> I am terribly sorry it is so short but kids and I apparently aren't even friends on paper...
> 
> But I have posted another OneShot to make up for the shortness! 
> 
> Also: Special Thanks for the dog name to Franzi. ♥

Liam stared at the little boy who looked up to him with big curious eyes.

Then he turned his gaze to Theo. Theo who he had been crushing on. Theo who brought his son to the elementary school Liam worked in every day. Theo who had invited him to a date yesterday.

 

“Uhh... hey Liam”, the hottest dad Liam had ever seen greeted him, “where is your kid?”

“What kid? I have no kid.”

For a moment Theo seemed genuinely confused. “What? Why did you agree on a play date if you don’t have a child who can play with Jonathan?”

 _Oh right._ Play _date... I knew something sounded off._

 

“Who did you talk about when you said our babies can play together sometime?”

“Actually-“, Liam is cut off by a happy bark and an even happier “Doggie!” from Theo’s son.

A small husky puppy comes running towards them, tongue lolling and tail waging.

 

“May I introduce: Buck, my _baby_ ”, Liam says, scratching his neck in slight embarrassment.

 

“So, no child?”, Theo clarifies.

“Nope. I work in the school all day, where would my kid be?”

 

“With your wife?”, there is something like a hopeful undertone in Theo’s question and Liam is quick to answer: “No. Got no wife either. It’s just Buck and me. At least he has the right gender for a partner...”

 

The smile on Theo’s face is beautiful and promising, so he continues: “What do you say? We let our ‘kids' have their play date and in the meantime we talk a little?”

“I would really like that, Liam”, the smile intensifies and Theo’s green eyes practically glow in the warm afternoon sun.

 

And so the two men, a little boy and a dog make their way towards the park's playground.

 


	9. Perplex // Read 7:34 ✓✓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I remember I got this massive crush on this dude and we were walking together and I had memorized a bunch of conversation starters in case things got awkward. Including questions such as "what places do you want to visit" and similar ones. But suddenly he goes "You know I really like you, like more than a friend" and I was so shocked I didn't know how to respond so I shouted "WHAT'S YOUR FAVOURITE ANIMAL"
> 
> And
> 
> "Hey, I am kinda into you."  
> "Can you hold on a sec, I need to ask my best friend how to answer that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little double drabble, I found in the depth of my folders. :)

Liam was prepared for this. Thoroughly.

He had gone over ever possible scenario that could develop from this with Mason, in fact and just to be sure had done the same with Brett (even though his roommate had been an asshole about it, but that was okay, because that guy was an asshole most of the time).

Liam really was prepared.

So why is it that now everything played out nicely and his plan to finally talk to his long term crush, now that he was walking from one end of the campus to the other, side by side with Theo Raeken, why was his brain completely blank? Where are those conversation starters when you need them?

They were already half way to their destination and Liam felt Theo’s gaze lingering on him, these amazing eyes, seemingly a new shade of green every day, and always glittering full of life. “You know,” Theo finally broke the silence, “I really like you Liam, like more than a friend.”

Liam’s brain short circumcised. _Theo... likes... me..._

“What’s your favourite animal?!”

Theo blinked owlishly, before he was capable of an answer (apparently his brain liked to cooperate more than Liam's) “Is... that a trick question? Like if my favourite animal is a cockroach, you won't go out with me?”

“Out?” Liam managed to say.

“Yes, out. Like on a date. You, with me...”

Oh. _Ohhh..._ “No! I mean, yes!”

Theo’s eyebrows wandered up his forehead. Liam sighs, frustrated with his own non existing ability too talk in proper sentences in the other boy's presence. “I meant no, it doesn’t matter, I would even like you if your favourite animal was a slug, Theo.”

“In that case, what do you say about that new marvel movie and pizza? Tomorrow, eight o clock?” Liam felt his cheeks warming up, and then he answered, a big stupid grin on his face: “That sounds perfect, Theo.”

They stopped walking and when Liam could finally look at anything other than Theo’s smile, he recognized the building his next class is in. Immediately he wished for the way to be longer, but the sound of the great tower clock above their heads signalled the full hour and that it was almost time to go inside. “So...” Theo was not ready to part ways either, but he knew he couldn’t miss his next course. “I will come to your dorm and get you?”

“Sounds great”, Liam smiled once more, still not really grasping the whole situation. “Perfect!” Theo shot him a last beaming smile and walked towards a group of students that waved at him. Slowly Liam turned to go as Theo's voice holds him back once more.

“Liam? It’s a coyote, by the way.”

 

~♤~

 

Liam stared at his phone, his mind, once more, completely blank and unbearably full of racing thoughts at the same time. That seemed to be a constant state if it came to Theo.

  
Theo. His long time crush, who he had been going out with for a month now.   
Theo, who smiled at him like he was the sun, making his green eyes glitter like gemstones in front of a fire.   
Theo, always made him laugh and who’s kisses felt like coming home.   
Theo, who just had basically said ‘I love you.' for the first time.

 

Guaranteed, he wasn’t here in person, but just because Liam was currently staring at his phone screen and not at Theo’s face, the situation wasn’t any easier.   
He read through the latest text in their conversation again.

  
**Sent 6:57pm - Theo**   
**Hey, I wanted to say this today, but kinda lost my courage, so maybe it is easier via text?**   
**So. I like you, a lot. In fact I am pretty sure I am falling in love with you, because that last month with you was the happiest I have ever been in my life.**

  
Liam knew that Theo knew that he had seen the message, because he had opened it without checking the preview in the notification first (because who reckons with a sudden love confession from the person they were dating for the past month?!), so he quickly typed back.

  
**Can u hold on a sec?** Only to receive and immediate **Sure!** as answer.   
Then he hurried to change chats (almost tipped on ‘Mom' instead of ‘Mase') and proceeded to type out a message just as fast.

  
**Mase i need you**   
**Theo just told me he loves me what do i do help**

  
Then, after a few minutes of staring at Mason’s name and trying to will him into answering:

  
**SOS!!!**   
**MASON HEWITT THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!!**

  
Liam’s phone finally pinged, but after a quick look it wasn’t the rescuing text from his best friend but rather Theo again.

  
**Sent 7:15pm - Theo**   
**Li? Are you okay over there? What are we waiting for?**

  
Liam groaned, but it seemed like he would have to do this alone (he was sure that Mason read his previews!) **my best friend’s not answering**

  
**Sent 7:17pm - Theo**   
**Okay... what does that have to do with this though?!**

  
Liam groaned again, frustrated this time. **the bitch gotta tell me what i should say!**

  
**Sent 7:18pm - Theo**   
**What about the truth? Trust me, I can handle it. ;)**

  
Liam blinked owlishly, the truth? Could it be that easy? **fine. if you insist. i love you too, k?**

  
The answer came immediately, but not in form of a new _ping_ , instead a knock on his door startled Liam back into reality and up his feet.   
He opened the door, finding himself face to face with Theo, who held up his phone, grinning slightly embarrassed.    
“I got impatient, sorry.”   
Liam just beams back, grabbing Theo’s shirt to pull him into the room and, as soon as the door closed behind them, into a passionate kiss.

  
Later, somehow the pair found themselves on Liam’s bed, limbs tangled, fingers intertwined, Theo turned to look Liam into the eyes.    
“So if I ask you to be my boyfriend now, do I have to wait for Mason to answer for you again?”   
The glare Liam shot him couldn’t be less threatening and he gave up pretty quickly, going for another kiss instead.   
“No”, he whispers against Theo’s lips, “I think that question I can answer on my own.”   
And neither of them hears the hectic series of pings that Liam’s phone emits...  


	10. Truth Or Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is a good liar. Or is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Theo and Jay who prompted this. 💙

Theo grins. He leans back in his seat, posture completely relaxed. Somehow he looks like he is the only one who _wants_ to be here, despite the iron shackles around his wrists and the fact that there is still dried blood on his face.  
  
  
“My name is Theo Raeken and I am a pink elephant chimera with white stripes.”  
  
  
Stiles looks ready to kill, only hold together by Scott's hand on his shoulder. “You sneaky little bastard! I will end you as soon as we get the information we need!”  
Theo still isn’t worried. He only shrugs, as if Stiles' threat wasn’t even worse a verbal _good luck with that._  
  
  
“Theo,” Scott sighs, “the sooner you talk, the sooner we will let you go. I promise.”  
“Oh Scotty, as admirable as your little ‘Good cop, bad cop’ show is, I am already telling the truth. I say so. Your lie detector says so. Why don't you believe me?” a pouting smile has appeared on the Chimera's face, taunting the men in front of him.  
   
“Damn he’s good”, Scott mumbles.  
Stiles nods vigorously, “You are right. We need to bring out the big guns”, with two steps he is at the door, pulls it open and barks a single word out in the floor.  
  
  
“Liam!”  
  
  
All of a sudden Theo starts to look worried. An evil grin spreads on Stiles' face. _Oh how the tables have turned..._  
  
  
   
Liam enters the room. He smiles at Theo and sits down at the table across from him and the lie detector.    
  
  
“Theo?”    
“Yes, little wolf?”  
Not a lie.  
  
  
Liam smiles. Stiles smiles. Theo frowns.  
  
  
“I hate this.”  
Not a lie. Liam smiles.  
  
  
“I hate you.”  
Lie.  
  
  
Liam leans forward. “Do you wanna tell me what you know about the McCall pack?”  
“Scott McCall is a true Alpha. He lives in Beacon Hills. I am not part of his pack.”  
Not a lie.  
  
  
“Theo, what can you tell me about the other pack members? How many are there? Who is the strongest?”  
“I am not part of the pack. I know nothing.”  
Not a lie.  
  
  
   
“Damn it! I thought Liam got this!” Now Stiles is frustrated.  
“Hey!”, Liam protests from behind him, “he is just good okay?”  
  
  
Scott nods.    
“He is right. We should leave this alone. He won't tell anything.” With that he grabs Stiles at the sleeve and starts pulling him out of the room.  
  
  
Liam sighs and stands up. He pulls a paper towel from his pocket and wets it on the sink in one of the corner.  “Sometimes I really wish Stiles wouldn’t test all those FBI techniques on us.”    
“Oh but we need to be prepared”, Theo retorts sarcastically, wincing as Liam starts to carefully rub the dried blood from Theo's face.  
   
“Theo?”  
“Yes Liam", the Chimera sighs.  
“Do you love me?”  
“Pfff no, you punched me in the face. Again.”  
Lie.  
  
  
Liam beams. Theo grumbles. “Get that thing of off my arm already...”  
  
  
   
The shackles clutter to the ground and Theo groans, rubbing his wrists. “Those Live Action Role Plays are really fun, but next time, maybe lay off on the punching, yeah little wolf?”  
“You want me to kiss it better?”  
As an answer Theo just grabs his boyfriends face, lips fitting together like two puzzle pieces.    
  
  
Scott and Stiles and possibly hostile packs, who kidnap innocent pack members could wait for a bit longer...


End file.
